totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Casting na wroga
Chris: 'W poprzednim odcinku Totalno-Porażkowego Survivoru... ''Clipy z poprzedniego odcinka. '''Chris: '''Rozpoczęliśmy nowy sezon z nowymi, bardziej pokręconymi zawodnikami na nowej wyspie. Wyspie Costirego. Dwunastka zawodników stała się nowym plemieniem. Plemieniem Chrissol. Którego na czele stanął Charlie. 3 dni później odbył się pojedynek paintballowy, który wygrał Alvaro. Musieliśmy pożegnać się z kujonem Ravim. Kto nie wytrzyma kolejnego zestawu zadań! Czas rozpocząć nowy odcinek Totalno-Porażkowego Survivoru! ' Dzień 8 Obóz Uczestnicy mieli dzień wolnego. Każdy robił co chciał. Lydia siedziała sobie i wgapiała się nieufnym wzrokiem w Vivie. Vera zauważyła jej dziwne zachowanie i dosiadła się do niej. Vera: 'Coś nie tak? '''Lydia: '''Nie ufam Vivie. '''Vera: '''Czemu? '''Lydia: '''Ona sprawia wrażenie miłej i głupiej, ale także przerażonej osoby. Ale pomyśl. To ona zestrzeliła najwięcej osób. Może udaje taką osobę. '''Vera: '''A może też kłamała w sprawie pobicia przez Raviego? Może Ravi wcale jej nie pobił? '''Vivie (PZ): '''Jasne, że on mnie nie pobił. 3 razy z rzędu wygrałam konkurs na najlepszy make-up halloween'owy. Wszyscy się nabrali na udawane pobicie. Jak ja kocham być antagonistką! <3 '''Lydia: '''Ona tak chciała. Chciała, żebym pomyślała, żebym zagłosowała na Raviego. '''Vera: '''On i tak pewnie by odpadł w pierwszym odcinku. Wystarczy popatrzeć, jakim był pierdołą. '''Lydia: '''Może. W każdym razie. Trzeba wyeliminować Vivianne. Zanim wyrzucimy z programu Liberty '''Vera: '''Masz rację. Zresztą. Nie tylko tobie Libb działa na nerwy. ''Dziewczyny przybiły żółwika. 'Vivie (PZ): '''Nie myślcie, że nie słyszałam o tym, co mówiłyście na mój temat. Właśnie wydałyście na siebie krzyżyk. Zwłaszcza ty, Lydia. Sprawię, że jeszcze dzisiaj wrócisz DO DOMU! ''Lydia poszła się przejść po lasku. Natknęła się na Vivianne. 'Vivie: '''Miło cię widzieć, Lydia. SAMĄ! '''Lydia: '''O czym ty mówisz? '''Vivie: '''Miałaś rację. Ravi wcale mnie nie pobił. '''Lydia: '''A-ha. '''Vivie: '''Ale i tak nikt się o tym nie dowie, bo wrócisz do domu. A ja ci w tym pomogę! ''Zepchnęła Lydię w głęboki dołek. Pełny kamieni. 'Vivie: '''A masz za swoje, Lyds. ''Uciekła. Vera i Riley szybko ją odnalazły. 'Riley: '''LYDIA! Trzeba ci pomóc! '''Vera: '''CHEFIE!!!!!!! ''Krzyknęła tak potężnie, że Chef spadł z łóżka. 'Riley: '''Mogłaś do niego napisać. '''Vera: '''Dzięki. ''W pośpiechu napisała do Chefa "Lydia została zepchnięta w dołek. POMÓŻ! Kierunek: Serce Lasku". Chef dotarł jak najszybciej. I wyciągnął Lydię. 'Chris (PM): '''Drodzy uczestnicy. "Z przykrością" informuję, że Lydia miała wypadek i nie będzie mogła uczestniczyć w programie. ''Południe. Wszyscy żegnają Lydię. 'Charlie: '''Nara, ziomska. '''Janusz: '''Nawet fajna byłaś. '''Liberty: '''Nie lubiłam cię. '''Riley: '''Powiedz mi, kto ci to zrobił? ''Lydia powiedziała jej na ucho. Po czym odpłynęła łódką przegranych. '' Willa ''Wieczór. Charlie zajadał się naleśnikami w jacuzzi. Był odprężony. Al był zupełnie inaczej nastawiony. Podszedł do Charliego. 'Alvaro: '''Charlie? ''Nie było go. Al zauważył talerz z naleśniorami. Chciał wziąść jednego. Nagle Charlie wypłynął. 'Charlie: '''Moje! '''Alvaro: '''Charles! Może powinniśmy zawrzeć sojusz? '''Charlie: '''Hmm... Dobra! '''Alvaro: '''Super. Pozostaje jeszcze Vera do przekabacenia! '''Charlie: '''A po co nam ten krzykliwy babofon? '''Alvaro: '''Bo ona, jest neutralna. Tak jak my. Dzień 9 '''Chris (PM): '''Zawodnicy! Macie 10 minut na stawienie się na plaży! Natychmiast! ''Wszyscy się stawili na wyzwanie. 'Chris: '''Dobra, robale! Waszym zadaniem będzie dostanie się do serca labiryntu, gdzie znajdziecie posąg, gdzie będziecie musieli wsadić do niego monetę. ''Chef rozdał uczestnikom mapy i monety. 'Chris: '''Posąg będzie uwieczniać pewną osobę. Ale uważajcie! Ta osoba będzie wam utrudniać w zadaniu. W tym zadaniu będzie też mnóstwo zagadek, które mogą wam pomóc w odgadnięciu tej tajemniczej osoby. Jakieś pytania? ''Las rąk. 'Chris: '''Nie ma? Super. To do dzieła. Zadanie I ''Zawodnicy podbiegli do labiryntu. Niektórzy woleli działać sami (Vera), a reszta utworzyła grupki (Janusz, Charlie i Alvaro, Riley i Harley, Daniel i Vivie oraz Millie i Liberty). Charls, Al i Janusz przemierzali labirynt. 'Alvaro: '''To jak? Zgadzasz się na wstąpienie do naszego sojuszu? '''Janusz: '''Hmm... No nie wiem. '''Charlie: '''Oj, przestań Januszku. Ty się musisz zgodzić. '''Janusz: '''Nawet niezły pomysł. Dobra! '''Alvaro: '''No to super. To idziemy. ''Al i Charlie poszli. Janusio stał w miejscu. 'Charlie: '''A ty idziesz? '''Janusz: '''Zaraz dołączę. ''I poszli. Janusz zastanawiał się, dlaczego dołączył do sojuszu. Nagle coś go zawiązało i został wciągnięty. Jego sojusznicy tego nie zauważyli. Do czasu... 'Charlie: '''Ty, Al. Gdzie jest Januszek? '''Alvaro: '''Nie wiem. Może nas wystawił? Trudno. ''Poszli dalej. Vera sobie spokojnie szła, gdy nagle ktoś zaczął szeleścić się. Ta przedostała się prze ogrodzenie labiryntu (nie niszcząc go) i skoczyła na obecne osoby. Okazało się, że to Al i Charls. 'Vera: '''Wy debile! ''Waliła po ich łbach. 'Vera: '''Wy się ogarnijcie! '''Charlie: '''No sorry! ''W jego głowie narodził się pomysł. 'Alvaro: '''Słuchaj. Może chciałabyś dołączyć do naszego sojuszu? '''Vera (PZ): '''Nie wiem, jak to ująć. CZY TE DWA DOWNY PO*EBAŁO?! Wolałabym zostać porażona prądem, aniżeli dołączyć do sojuszu tych dwóch pi*d. A ten Al to za kogo się on uważa? '''Vera: '''Yyy... Nie. '''Alvaro: '''Ale... czemu? '''Charlie: '''Zostaw ją. I tak by nam się do niczego nie przydała. ''Zanim się oni skapnęli, ona od nich odeszła (raczej uciekła). Oni poszli dalej. Po długiej wędrówce, trafili w ślepy zaułek. Nie wiedzieli, że śledzi ich ktoś z drzewa (tak, w labiryncie były drzewa). '???: '''Widzę ich. Będą moi.<3 ''Tymczasem na dole... 'Alvaro: '''Cholera. To nasz trzeci ślepy zaułek. '''Charlie: '''To co? '''Alvaro: '''Wracamy. ''Już mieli nawrócić, ale zatrzymała ich tajemnicza dziewczyna. 'Alvaro: '''Kim ty jesteś? '''Dziewczyna: '''Hihi! Waszym największym koszmarem! <3 '''Charlie: '''Hmpf? '''Dziewczyna: '''Hihi! Mówiąc w skrócie, po was! ^^ ''Rzuciła w Alvarosa paralizatorem. Charlie nawet nie próbował uciekać. Kiedy jednak zdecydował się uciec, było już za późno. Dziewczyna rzuciła w niego paralizatorem i wyprowadza go wraz z Alem z labiryntu. Tymczasem u naszej głupiutkiej blondyneczki i Liberty... Libb słuchała upierdliwej gadaniny Mills. Nagle Millie złamała paznokietkę. 'Millie: '''NIE! Mój paznokieć! Brunetella, ty to widzisz?! '''Liberty: '''Nie. W sumię... Gdzieś to mam. '''Liberty (PZ): '''Jak mnie ta blondie wkurza. Z dwóch powodów. Pierwszy to jest to, że muszę z nią chodzić. Drugi, że mnie przezywa Brunetella. Ale ja MUSZĘ z chodzić. Bo planuję z nią sojusz. ''Nagle Libcia potyka się o konar drzewa. Mills się śmieje. 'Liberty: '''Hej! Może byś mi pomogła? ''Millie pomogła Liberty wstać. 'Liberty: '''Millie. Chcesz ze mną zawiązać sojusz? '''Millie: '''Yyy... A co to sojusz? ''Liberty walnęła facepalm. 'Liberty: '''Inaczej. Chcesz być moją... ''Przełknęła ślinę. 'Liberty: '...przyjaciółką? 'Millie: '''OMG! Pewnie że tak, Bruńka! ''Tak ją wyściskała, że Libb stała się cała fioletowa. 'Millie: '''Będziemy the best sojuszniczkami na świecie! <3 '''Liberty: '''Taak... ''Wydusiła resztką sił. 'Liberty (PZ): '''Boshe, w co ja się wpakowałam? ''Millie w końcu ją puściła i pobiegła zadowolona. Libcia sobie szła, kiedy nagle coś związało i wciągnęło w drzewo. 'Millie: '''Haloo? Liberty? Sojuszniczko? Brunetella?! No gdzie jesteś?! ''Zła i fochnięta poszła dalej. Tymczasem u Rils i Harla... Riley się schowała na drzewie. Harl miał jej szukać, ale zamiast tego zdecydował się iść dalej. Po drodze zaczepiło go coś. 'Dziewczyna: '''Psst. '''Harley: '''Kim jesteś? '''Dziewczyna: '''Chodź tu, to się przekonasz. ''Harley podszedł. 'Dziewczyna: '''Podaj mi rękę. ''On jej podał. Ta go poraziła paralizatorem, a potem wyciągnęła z labiryntu. Riley zeszła z drzewa. 'Riley: '''Harls, już tu jestem. :* ''I nic. Nagle Riley zobaczyła kartkę. Było na niej napisane: "Twó chłopaczek zaginął w akcji ze mną. <3 Jeśli chcesz go jeszcze zobaczyć, dojdź do serca labiryntu i włóż ją do posągu. Powodząnka, Rils. Buziaczki, Kocica. :*". Po przeczytaniu listu zaczęła biec. Wszyscy, którzy nie zostali porwani przez tajemniczą dziewczynę, doszli do serca labirynu. Nie było tam jednak żadnego posąg. Była za to karteczka z zagadką. 'Vera: '''Hmm... To jest język Cree! '''Riley: '''Wiesz, co tam jest napisane? '''Vera: '''Gdybym znała język Cree, to bym wiedziała, chociaż... Chwila. Ma ktoś lusterko? '''Millie: '''Czekaj. ''Grzebała w torebce. ''Mam go! ''Dała lusterko Verze. 'Vera: '"Ciężka wasza katorga już była, a więc to pieca czarnego wina. Zwierze to obcisłe całe jest, ale zwinne jak kot i mądre jak kobieta. Czyż to nie jest łatwe? (please)". Yyy... To jest na pewno coś związane z kotem. 'Vivie: '''Wow, pani detektyw (please). W TD było coś... '''Millie: '''Kitty? ''Z drzewa odskoczyła nasza niewiadoma. Zaraz po tym, pojawił się wielki posąg Kitty. 'Kitty: '''Suprise! <3 '''Daniel: '''Nara. Będę pierwszy! ''Oberwał kamieniem od Kitty. 'Kitty: '''Hihi. Nie! :* '''Vera: '''No to teraz ja. ''Pobiegła. Kitty rzucała w nią kamieniami, jednak ta je omijała. Gdy miała wsadzić monetę do posągu, Kitt związała jej nogi i przyciągnęła do reszty. 'Kitty: '''Moim zadaniem jest uniemożliwić wam wsadzenie monety do posągu. '''Millie: '''Nie zatrzymasz wszystkich, Kitt. ''Rzuciła Riley w Kitty i wrzuciła do posągu monetę. '' '''Millie: '''TAK! <3 '''Kitty: '''Cóż, moja rola się na tym kończy. ''Znika. Pojawia się natomiast Chris. 'Chris: '''Gratuluję Millie. Wygrałaś wyzwanie. Dlatego ty i twój partner dostaniecie fory w drugim zadaniu. Ale najpierw... ''Chef przyjeżdza z uprowadzonymi zawodnikami. Następnie Chris wciska guzik, który sprawia, że labirynt znika. 'Wszyscy: '''O_O '''Chris: '''Dobra. Potrzebuję trójki zawodników. ''Z szeregu wyszli Vercia, Al i Danieleczek. 'Chris: '''OK. Wasza trójka jutro zostaje sama na wyspie. Waszym zadaniem jest odnalezienie inmunitetu. Kto wyjdzie bez, to trudno. Także, powodzonka. <3 Dzień 10 ''Na wyspie (z powodu specjalnego wyzwania o inmunitet) zostały tylko trzy osoby: Vera, Alvaro i Daniel. Reszta znajdowała się na statku, wynajętym przez Chrisia. Daniel udał się w góry, natomiast Vera i Al w lesie. '' ''Daniel powoli zaczął się wspinać na najwyższy szczyt górski. '''Daniel (PZ): Najlepiej szukać tam, gdzie jest najtrudniej. Obok niego latały sępy. Daniel: Już żerują na moje życie? Jednak ten tylko się uśmiechnął. Daniel: To zobaczymy kto czyje życie zdobędzie. Wspinał się co raz szybciej. Vera zaczęła kopać łopatą. Al oczywiście ją szpiegował. Alvaro (PZ): 'Mój plan jest bardzo prościutki. Jak Vercia znajdzie naszyjnik, to go jej zabiorę. '''Vera: '''Ku*wa, nie ma! ''Zauważyła na drzewie naszyjnik. Wzięła go. 'Vera: '''Tak. ''Al jej zabrał wisior i ją popchnął. 'Vera: '''Ooo nie! Nie ma tak dobrze! ''Podbiegła do niego i zaczęli się bić. Kiedy Ver zorientowała się, że Al wygrywa, zdecydowała się zastosować swoją tajną broń: karate z mieszanką kick-boxingu. Biedny Alvaro nawet nie znał się na karate. Kiedy się wgapiał w popisy Verci, ta go powaliła jednym ciosem, zabrała naszyjnik i pobiegła na plażę, zostawiając nieprzytomnego Ala. Vera pobiegła na plażę, gdzie był tu Chris. 'Chris: '''Hmm... Prawdziwy. Gratuluję, Vera. ''Oddaje jej naszyjnik. Zadowolona Vera pobiegła na statek. W lesie natomiast nadal leżał (już przytomny) Al. Nagle spadł na niego Daniel (którego ptaki wyrzuciły). 'Chris (PM): '''Daniel i Alvaro! Przegraliście. '''Daniel: '''Co? Chyba mieliśmy szukać inmunitetów! '''Chris (PM): '''Chyba zapomniałem wam powiedzieć, że do odnalezienia był tylko jeden naszyjnik! Hue hue! <3 '''Daniel&Alvaro: '''Jprdl! Dzień 11 ''Uczestnicy mieli wolne przed piekielnie trudnym zadaniem (please). Alvaro, Charlie i Janusz omawiali sojusz, zaś reszta nie robiła niczego ciekawego. 'Alvaro: '''Pierwsza zasada naszego sojuszu: Ja jestem liderem, a wy się mnie słuchacie. '''Charlie: '''To my mamy jakieś zasady? ''Facepalm Alvarosa. 'Janusz: '''Chwila. Czemu ty masz nami dowodzić? '''Alvaro: '''Yyy... Bo chyba ja go założyłem? (please) '''Janusz: '''Ale czemu ma nami rządzić Awanturnik? '''Alvaro: '''COO?! AWANTURNIK?! Zasada 2: Janusz ma się NIE ODZYWAĆ! '''Janusz: 'Że coo? Sorry, ale wypisuje się z sojuszu. 'Alvaro: '''To się wypisuj! ''Janusz odszedł. Al i Charls pokazali mu język. Dzień 12 Zawodnicy byli na plaży. Tam był tor przeszkód, podobny do tego z odcinka 12 WTP. 'Chris: '''Waszym zadaniem będzie przejście tego toru przeszkód. Wygra duet, który osiągnął najlepszy czas. Każdy wystąpi pojedynczo. Nasze pary to: Liberty i Charlie, Millie i Harley, Vivie i Janusz, Daniel i Alvaro oraz Vera i Riley. Jako pierwszy wyruszy ktoś z duetu Liberty&Charlie. Ktoś chce? ''Liberty popchnęła Charliego, a ten upadł. 'Chris: '''A więc mamy pierwszego ochotnika. '''Charlie: '''O ziomek! :| Zadanie II Charlie '''Liberty (PZ): '''Tak szczerze, wcale mnie nie satysfakcjonuje fakt, że muszę współpracować z Charliem, bo odkąd się pokłóciliśmy, mamy ze sobą kosę. Gó*niarz nie chciał się mnie słuchać. Jedyny plus tego jest taki, że nie muszę współpracować z Millie. ''Charlie zaczął biec. Natknął się na średniej wielkości ogrodzenie. 'Charlie: '''O men! O_O '''Liberty: '''Ruszaj się, ty kupo mięsa i kości zwana moim brarem! '''Charlie: '''Sama się spóbuj z tego otrząsnąć! ''Facepalm Liberty. Charliemu w końcu udało się przejść przez ogrodzenie. Zaczął czołgać się przez latające siekiery. Nagle błoto zaczęło go wciągać. Wyrywał się i wyrywał, ale nie mógł. 'Charlie: '''Cholera. -,- '''Liberty: '''Ruszaj się, ty cioto! ''Nagle w Charliem coś się ruszyło. Udało mu się wydostać z błota i przejść przez siekiery. 'Charlie: '''NIE. JESTEM. CIOTĄ! ''Dostał takiej werwy, że zdecydował się przelecieć na wywieszonej lianie z podwójną siłą. Niestety, tak przeleciał na lianie, że przeszedł przez wywieszone koła. Upadł przed stopy Chrisa. 'Chris: '''Charlie, twój czas wynosi 3:15 minut. Nie popisałeś się. Dobra, czas na team Alvaro&Daniel. To kto idzie? '''Daniel: '''Oczywiście, że Alvaros! ''Zrobił wredny uśmieszek w jego stronę. 'Chris: '''Ok. Al, ustaw się! Alvaro ''Alvaros ruszył. Udało mu się przejść prze ogrodzenie. Bez większych problemów udało mu się przejść przez siekiery. Problem pojawił się przy linach. Z jakichś powodów zaplątał się. Al był z tego niezadowolony, natomiast Daniel miał z tego bekę. 'Daniel: '''Hahah. '''Alvaro: '''Spadaj. -,- '''Daniel: '''Ty nie gadaj i rozplącz się z tego! ''Alowi w końcu udało się rozwiązać i dotrzeć do kół. Przeszedł przez koła i dotarł do Chrisa. 'Chris: '''2:00 minuty. Dużo lepiej niż Charlie, ale i tak słabo. '''Alvaro: '''Sam jesteś słaby. -,- ''Odszedł. '''Chris: '''Teraz z teamu Vivie&Janusz. Kto teraz? '''Janusz: '''Teraz Vivie! '''Vivie: '''CO? Vivianne '''Vivie: Pożałujesz tego, idioto! Pokazała fucka w stronę Janusza. Janusz: 'Nie ma za co. -,- ''Vivie ruszyła. Miała problem z przejściem przez ogrodzenie. 'Vivie: '''Ku*wa! '''Janusz: '''Rusz się! '''Vivie: '''Ty też jesteś chudy, więc ty też będziesz miał taki sam problem! ''Dziewczynie w końcu udało się przejść przez ogrodzenie. Daniel jej kibicował. 'Daniel: '''Dajesz Vivie! Juhu! '''Alvaro: '''Ty szujo! Kibicujesz przeciwnikowi? ''Dał mu z liścia. 'Daniel: '''A mogę! A co ci do tego? ''Popchnął go. Zaczęli się bić. Nie zauważyli, że Vivie przeszła przez tor przeszkód. 'Chris: '''2:30 minut. No to teraz Millie&Harley. ''Wymieniona dwójka nie zwracała na to uwagi. 'Chris: '''Millie, idziesz. '''Millie: '''Co? Millie '''Millie: '''Nie ma mowy! ''Fochnięta stała w miejscu. 'Harley: '''Rusz się, bo przegramy! ''Ta nadal stała w miejscu. 'Harley: '''Jeśli przegramy, to możesz wracać do domu! ''Nagle w Mills coś drgnęło. Z energią zaczęła wspinać się przez ogrodzenie. Szło jej... kiepsko. 'Millie: '''Fuck. Nienawidzę zadań związanych ze sportem! ''Z ogromnymi problemami przeszła przez ogrodzenie. Zaczęła przechodzić przez siekiery. 'Millie: '''Zabiję cię, McLean! I ciebie też, Harley! ''Udało jej się przejść przez siekiery. Z linami znowu miała problemy (przez przypadek zawiązała się). 'Harley: '''Super. -,- '''Millie: '''Spadaj! ''Chciała mu pokazać fucka, ale była związana. Próbowała jeszcze 9 razy rozwiązać. Dopiero za 10 razem udało jej się. Przeszła przez koła i dotarła do McLeana. 'Chris: '''3:00 minuty. Spodziewałem się gorszego wyniku. '''Millie: '''Chwila autostopowiczu! ''Facepalm reszty uczestników. 'Millie: '''Gdzie nagroda za pierwsze wyzwanie? '''Chris: '''Nagrodę dostaniecie w trakcie werdyktu. To teraz ostatnia parka. ''Do wyzwania zgłosiła się Riley. 'Chris: '''Wreszcie jakiś duet się dogaduje! Nieważne. Riley, na tor przeszkód! Riley ''Rills rozgrzewała się. 'Daniel: '''Powodzenia w porażce! ''Pokazał jej język. 'Riley: '''Nawzajem! ''Pokazała mu fucka i ruszyła. Z ogrodzeniem nie miała problemu. Natomiast ugrzęzła w błocie przy przechodzeniu przez siekiery. 'Riley: '''Ugh! Będziesz mi to prał, McLean! ''Tymczasem Al z niedaleka majstrował coś przy siekierach. Vera patrzyła na to. Daniel się zakradł do niej. 'Daniel: '''Na co się gapisz, cukiereczku? ''Zaskoczona Vercia walnęła go z pięści w brzuch. 'Vera: '''Po pierwsze: nie zakradaj się tak. Po drugie: NIE MÓW DO MNIE CUKIERECZKU! A po trzecie: następnym razem będzie mocniej. ''Spojrzała w stronę Alvarosa. 'Vera: '''Obserwuję Alvaros. Coś knuje, mówię ci. ''Riley w końcu uwolniła się z błota. W tym samym momencie zaczęły spadać siekiery, jednak Riley w samą porę uciekła. Przez resztę przeszła bez problemu. 'Chris: '''2:30 minut. Liberty ''Będę pisała tylko wynik (chcę skończyć odcinek). 'Chris: '''3:20 minut. Daniel '''Chris: '''1:00 minut. Janusz '''Chris: '''2:10 minut. Harley '''Chris: '''2:00 minut. Vera ''W końcu ostatnia osoba kończy tor przeszkód. 'Chris: '''30 sekund. O_O '''Wszyscy: ':O Werdykt 'Chris: '''Powiem wam coś. Co za żenada. Czas na werdykty! ''Grupowe westchnięcie. 'Chris: '''Liberty i Charlie. Z tego wyniku można się tylko śmiać! 6:45 minut. Daniel i Al, dużo lepiej, bo 3:30, ale dodaję wam 10 sekund za karę. Także jest teraz 3:40 '''Daniel: '''Zaaraz. Za jaką karę? '''Chris: '''Alvaro sabotował drużynę Vera&Riley. Jeszczeraz coś takiego, a wrócisz do domu! '''Daniel: '''Zajebiście, debilu. -,- '''Chris: '''Vivie i Janusz, też 3:40. Millie i Harls, z*ebana robota. 5:00 minut. Ale macie fory. Za wygranie przez Millie wyzwania I, odejmujemy 20 sekund. Także wasz obecny wynik to 4:40 minut. Vera i Riley mają natomiast... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ...3:00 minuty! To znaczy, że to wy wygrałyście! ''Dziewczyny przybiły piątkę. 'Chris: '''Będziecie też mogły nominować wybraną osobę. Warto powiadomić, że nominowani są Liberty i Charlie za najgorszy wynik. ''Dziewczyny się naradziły i podeszły do pozostałych. 'Riley: '''Postanowiłyśmy, że... '''Vera: '''Al spakuje manatki! ''Al zrobił minę typu -,-. 'Chris: '''Okej. Znamy nominowanych. Możecie się rozejść. ''Zwyciężczynie udały się do willi, a reszta do obozu. Dzień 13 Nastał nowy dzień. Nominowani zawodnicy mieli szansę na przekonanie do nie głosowania na siebie jak największej liczby osób. Tylko Liberty, najbardziej nielubiana osoba na wyspie, nie chciała zostać wyeliminowana. Wiedziała, że jej brat i Alvaro są o wiele bardziej lubiani od niej. Libby podeszła do swojej sojuszniczki Millie. 'Millie: '''Hej Bruńka! <3 '''Liberty: '''Heey... Słuchaj. Musimy wyeliminować Alvaro. '''Millie: '''Czemu? :( On jest taki przystojny! :* '''Liberty: '''Może i jest przystojny, ale jest strasznym zboczeńcem! Nie wierzysz? ''Wyjęła telefon. 'Liberty: '''To posłuchaj. ''Włączyła rozmowę sfałszowaną przez Liberty. Po wysłuchanu Mills była w sporym szoku. 'Millie: '''O_O Nie wierzę! ''Zdenerwowała się i rozwaliła drzewo. 'Millie: '''AL MUSI WYLECIEĆ! ''Pokazała fucka w stronę Ala. Libcia poszła przekonać resztę do siebie. Im też puściła na dyktafonie rozmowę. 'Daniel: '''Weź przestań. Al by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. '''Vivie (PZ): '''Oczywiście, że nie. Liberty sfałszowała rozmowę. Powiedziałabym im o tym teraz, ale... Powiem, gdy nie będę udawać głupiej istoty. ''Zrobiło się spore zamieszanie. 'Vivie: '''Dobra! Rozwiążmy to. Głosujmy. Kto głosuje na Alvaro? ''Wszyscy oprócz Daniela podnieśli rękę. 'Vivie: '''Ustalone. ^^ Dzień 14 Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Czas oddawać głosy, frajerzy ''Zgasił pochodnię Lydii, a uczestnicy poszli oddać głosy. 'Chris: '''Czas zobaczyć, jak głosowaliście! ''Zaskoczenie. Pojawił się telewizor. '''Vera (PZ): '''Było ze mną nie zadzierać, Al. '''Riley (PZ): '''Sorry, Al. Może się kiedyś spotkamy? :* '''Daniel (PZ): '''Taka gra. I tak cię nie lubiłem. (2 (Al) - 1 (Libb) - 0 (Charls)) '''Janusz (PZ): '''Jak ty tak możesz? (3-1-0) '''Vivie (PZ): ''Płacze. Nie mogę. Co to jest za świat? (4-1-0) '''Millie (PZ): '''Za moją przyjaciółkę! (5-1-0) '''Harley (PZ): '''Dopiero rozpoczynam... ''Drze zdjęcie Alvaro na pół. 'Harley (PZ): '...swoją grę! Złowiszczy śmiech. ''(6-1-0) ''Wszyscy uczestnicy patrzą się zdziwieni na Harleya. 'Alvaro (PZ): '''Nara Liberty! W piekle! -,- (6-2-0) '''Charlie (PZ): '''Hmm... W sumie. Ona nic dla mnie nie zrobiła. (6-3-0) '''Liberty (PZ): '''Doskonale. Wszystko idzie po mojej myśli. (7-3-0) ''Wszyscy spojrzeli źli na Liberty. 'Chris: '''Drugą wyeliminowaną osobą mógłby być Alvaro! '''Wszyscy: '''COO? '''Chris: '''I tak już w tym odcinku jedna osoba odpadła. Także Al może się czuć bezpieczny. Na razie. Ale, za karę spędzisz noc w Zdradliwej Jaskini z gościem specjalnym. Chefie! ''Przjeżdża Chef swoim Jeepem. Al wsiada do samochodu i odjeżdżają. '''Chris: '''I tak dobrnęliśmy do końca tego odcinka. Co się stanie w następnym odcinku? Czy wszyscy znienawidzą Liberty? Dowiecie się tego w Totalno-Porażkowym Survivorze! Kategoria:Totalno-Porażkowy Survivor - Odcinki